


Distracted

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Sex, Explanations, First Meetings, First Time, Green Eyes, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Orgasm, Painful Sex, Painkillers, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had meant to go meet Killian on the roof, really he did, he just got...erm, a little distracted by Loki. Not that he'd known it was Loki at the time, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

He had meant to go meet Killian on the roof, really he did, he just got...erm, distracted by Loki. Not that he'd known it was Loki at the time, of course. At the time all he'd noticed was a pair of gorgeous, emerald eyes, a lithe body, and that silky voice saying, "Come here."

His brain had refused to work properly after it'd heard, "Come." which caused it to start demanding, "Fuck now !" Then it'd been some spare room somewhere, darkness, warm hands pulling clothing and his kisses completely missing before those hands pushed him against the wall. One moment he'd been trying to think of the guy's name, the next he was swearing as he was entered dry - no prep, just fuck. Damn, but the combined pleasure and adrenaline had felt good. Since he'd never done receptive before he hadn't expected the harshening breathing to turn him on, except that it actually did. Fuck somehow having a cock in his ass had made that orgasm feel so much better than just releasing in a woman. The guy'd finished, pulled out, dressed and left without another word. It'd been so odd feeling fluid moving where he wasn't used to it being. The next morning he hadn't even remembered his blown-off meeting with Killian because of the pain. How many painkillers he'd taken that day just so he could stand, much less walk, he barely remembered. It'd been a helluva lot though.

Of course, for thirteen years he'd forgotten about that whole encounter, except in vague dreams. The only reason he'd realized it was Loki who'd fucked him that night was when they'd been in the quinjet and Loki had just started smirking, he'd asked what about. Loki, of course, had laughed and responded with, "You don't remember ? You're not still sore, are you ? Oh, you are ? Well, I'll make it better, come here."

So now he was stuck in a plane with a smug asshole that he still sorta wanted to fuck. This night just couldn't get worse could it ?


End file.
